A Birthday Suprise
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: [Oneshot] Written to celebrate my birthday. It's Kagome's birthday, and everyone gives her a unique present. Especially one given by a certain houshi. A kinda fluffy oneshot.


Title: A Birthday Suprise  
  
Author: Me.  
Muses: glares

Me: Nuh-uh. You didn't help this time, so I'm not writing you did.  
Muses: gives the puppy-dog face

Me: glares  
  
Summary: Written to celebrate my birthday. It's Kagome's birthday, and everyone gives her a unique present. Especially one given by a certain houshi. A kinda fluffy one-shot.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is just a really short, no plotted one-shot to celebrate..............  
  
MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!  
  
..............even if it was yesterday......but that's not the point! I'm finally 18 (YES!!), so I decided to write this!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (and my sister, but she's not important), FROM ME !!Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Birthday Suprise  
  
It was early morning, the sun was rising, birds were chirping, and an educational string of curses could heard throughout Sengoku Jidia. All in all, it was a normal morning.  
  
"Inuyasha!! How can you be so MEAN!! You could at least be nice on my birthday!" Kagome pouted. Sango, who was sitting down cooking breakfast agreed. "Kagome's right you know. You should be noce to her. It IS her birthday after all."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and looked to Miroku for support, but he just shook his head and agreed with the girls. Inuyasha glared at him, then turned to Kagome.  
  
"Fine. I'll be nice to you, but only for today. Happy now, wench?"

Kagome nodded. "YEP! It'll be your present to me, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha turned to jump into his tree.  
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?" The tree asked.  
  
"Don't call me wench. Sit."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OOOO! Sango! This is so...PRETTY! Arigatou!!" Kagome thanked, holding up a necklace made of pretty, colorful, translucent stones, which were probably found on the bottom of a stream.  
  
"Your welcome Kagome. Happy birthday!" Sango smiled after recieving a bone-crushing hug in return for the necklace.  
  
Kagome was practically beaming. No...scratch that. She WAS beaming. She had gotten a priestess outfit from Keade, and Shippou had given her a bundle of pictures of her, Shippou, and the crew drawn by the fox kit with the crayons she had given him earlier in the year. Inuyasha had kept his promise to be nice, and had only gotten sat three times the whole day, including the two from the morning. Now all that was left was Miroku, who she was looking at expectantly.  
  
"I have a present for you, don't worry. However, I want to give it to you when you officially turn 18. Is that alright with you?" Miroku explained.  
  
"Sure Miroku. But won't you need to know the time?"  
  
Miroku facefaulted. "Oh yea. Hehe...I forgot about that."  
  
Kaogme giggled. "11:49 pm." Miroku nodded. Kagome got up and collected her things. "I'm just going to go home to put away the presents you gave me, alright?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself just in time and nodded. Kagome smiled and climbed onto his back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day was almost gone, the sky dark, birds asleep, along with most of the occupants in a specific hut in the forest, and if you listened closely enough, a muffled squeak of suprise could be heard.  
  
"Miroku! If you want to give me this "extra special" present of yours, you're going to have to behave yourself!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. My hand seems to have a mind of its own. It won't happen again, I promise." Miroku whispered back, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"It better not, or I'm going to sleep. We have sixteen more minutes. Think you can tame your hand for that long?" Kagome joked.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then...  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"What's your present?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Stop asking Kagome; I'm not going to tell you until 11:49."  
  
"Fine." Kagome pouted.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No Kagome!" Miokru whispered exsaperated.  
  
Another period of silence.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"11:45"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"11:49"  
  
"Finally!" Miroku breathed out, and leaned towards Kagome. Kagome, however, didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Okay, now tell me what you-"Miroku cut her off with a long, deep kiss.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, then slowly shut and she moaned. Miroku, hearing this, deepened the kiss by licking her lips, which automatically opened. He slipped his tongue in, tasting her, doing battle with her tongue, and moaned.  
  
Kagome was in heaven. 'Who knew Miroku's such a GOOD kisser?! Gods...' Was the last coherent thought in her head before she got lost in the kiss. She barely noticed when Miroku parted, the need to breath taking over. Breathing heavily, Miroku said,  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: AAANNNDDD CUT! Done! Like? Yes? Good. Now review. ;)


End file.
